One Card Short
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: What if the Duel Disks and arenas from the show were in real life and Yugioh duel monsters became a worldwide phenomenon follow Alex as he goes on adventures, meets both friends, rivals, allies, and enemies, love and heartbreak. Book 1: Wrath of the Dragon Rulers vs Strength of the Monarchs


_A/N: Read first chapter again saw some things that needed improvement, so re-mastering it. Again, this is my first crack at a Yu-Gi-Oh story. Here are some things that will help. As for Dueling, it will be like regular Yu-Gi-oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It is simple and that is the way I like it. As for the dueling rules, will be explained as this story goes on._

 **Full Summary: Present Day time, every kid, teen, and some young adults know about the T.V. show Yugioh and the Card Games that were invented with it. But what if the hologram duels were finally able to be created and used.**

Chapter 1: Roar of Fire vs Rage of Water

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen! This announcement will change the world for all Kids, Teens, and Young Adults!" Shouted the Announcer from on the TV He just looked like your typical television show host, yet a boy with black hair and green eyes sat down on the edge of his bed and watched as the host spoke about something so important that would change his life. His name was Alex William Drake.

"As you all know that there is a game out there called the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and finally, the world's finest Mechanical Engineers and Computer Scientists, and with the help of a hefty donation from the Danvers Inc., they have finally been able to make the Duel Monsters Card Game come to life!" A loud cheering was made from all around the announcer as he was standing in the center of a stadium that was made for any sports.

Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew of the Duel Monster since he was a kid, everyone did, it was a huge thing for kids and very popular, although he himself didn't play it. No one ever taught him to play the game, well, because he never had any real friends since the day his father had passed away in a car accident, something that Alex never got over, after it happened, he shut out everyone. Alex turned his eyes back to the television screen as the announcer began to talk some more.

"Today, in the first Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster's Stadium here at Los Angeles, California, you will all witness the first ever real life holographic duel, by two skill duelists," the announcer shouted, and the crowd cheered some more as the announcer walked over to the side of the stadium. "Now, let's have the Duel Arena Appear!" he shouted, and suddenly, the floor opened to reveal an epic looking arena.

There were two set up areas for the two duelists, and then in between was the arena that had two columns of five square on each side, and then a big space in the center. And finally, in each corner held a pole and at the top was device that let off colorful light of some kind.

"As you can see, there are two set ups for the duelists which shows not only their area, but their opponent's area as well. And as the place down their cards on their small arena area in front of them, and will the help of these new Holographic Projectors, the monsters and magical cards will appear in the bigger arena looking as real as ever!" the Announcer shouted, exciting the crowd who cheered more. Alex watched with interest, and wished he was able to duel.

"Now, let me introduce you to our two duelists who will demonstrate how to play this knew holographic game of Duel Monsters. On the red side of the arena, we have none other than the heir to Danvers Inc., Will Danvers!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as a boy about 18 years of age, blue eyes, about 6 feet even, Skinny body structure, with short, red, and near hair, walked out towards the red side of the Dueling Arena with music blasting, Alex recognized the song it was The Fad by Chevelle. He was wearing a white suit with both his arms stretched out like he was receiving a gift from the heavens. Seconds later, he stood on a platform that raised him up to his small red arena area. Alex sneered as he knew Will Danvers and thought the guy was nothing but a snake in a human body, and ever since Alex could remember Will had always bullied him and had made his life miserable.

"In the blue area, a local and runner-up regional Champion in the L.A. Duelist Tournament, Josh Fillion!" Again, music was blasting this time it was Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch. Half of the crowd cheered as another boy about the same age as Josh ran out towards his blue side of the platform which lifted him to his small blue arena. He had blue eyes, neck-length dark blonde hair, about 5'9, a skinny body structure, with white peach skin. He wore regular clothes like black shorts, black t-shirt with a red headband around his head.

Alex also knew Josh Fillion. They had a few classes together, but they were not friends as Josh hung out with the Duelist crowd, and Alex did not. Alex watched as the two duelists stared down one another.

"Are you duelists ready?" The announcer asked the two duelists who nodded, and the took out their decks and place them on the right side of their smaller areas.

Josh grabbed the headset with microphone that was on his duel arena and pointed at Will. "You should just surrender now, Danvers, or I will use the wrath of the ocean to drown you!" he shouted at his opponent.

Will snorted as he did the same. "As if, Josh," he replied as he gave a hand sign that was blurred out on tv and the audience cheered and jeered at him. "I'll have your little fishes burned and set on a BBQ and serve for dinner!" He then laughed.

"Alright," the announcer shouted through his microphone. "Looks like this duel has these two ready to declare war on each other. Now as you all can see above the dueling arena, sat a large cubic scoreboard that showed the duelists' names and their life-points. "The first person to reach zero, loses the duel. Now since the insults have already been hurled, start throwing card. Begin!"

"Let's duel!" Will and Josh shouted at each other at the same time, and then, the duel began.

"I'll go first!" Josh shouted, drawing a card, looked at it, and then smirked. Then laid down his first monster card.

"I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (Atk/Def:1800/1500) in attack mode!" Everyone watched in shock in awe, including Josh and the two duelists, as a holographic monster materialized on the dueling arena looking very indeed.

" Next I place a card facedown and end my turn!"

"Not bad," Will praised, drew a card, looked at it, then added it to his hand, then placed down his own card.

"But not good enough. I activate Snatch Steal which lets me take control of one of your monsters which I then use to sacrifice to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch"

A pillar of fire rose from the arena, then two giant hands appeared from the flames and pulled them back as if someone was pulling back a curtain and out stepped humanoid figure in Red Royal style armor (Atk/Def:2400/1000)." The Monarch materialized on Will's side of the field. "Go, Thestalos, attack him directly!"

The red armored warrior opened the palm of his hand as a spear made of pure flame roared to life in its hands. Alex watched as Will's monster threw the fire spear Josh.

"Wow!" the Announcer said. "Looks like Will Danvers has taken an early lead ladies and Gentlemen watch as Josh's life points take burn all the way down to 5600"

Alex watched from his room in shock.

Will smiled at Josh, and then placed down a face down card with a small smirk. " place one card face then I end my turn!" he finished.

"Alright!" Josh said as he drew another card and placed it in his hand. "You know Will there's a powerful phrase that even brain-dead jackasses should know" he shouted.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Will asked with a glare. Josh smiled as he threw his card onto the field.

"That what goes around comes around I active snatch steal!" Josh said with a laugh.

"WHAT!" Will cried out

"That's right, now I take control of your monarch and I use premature burial to raise my Sea Serpent from the Graveyard. It may cost me 800 life points, but it'll cost you a whole lot more." Alex's was watching as his heart was beating fast. Josh's points went from 5600 to 4800 but he did not care.

"Now Thestalos attack your owner directly."

Alex was smiling as Will's own monster did the same thing causing his life points to go down to 5600.

"Now Sea Serpent time for some payback. Trident Spear Strike." Josh's water monster ran and jumped high in the air with his golden trident which was thrown at Will who could not move due to shock and fright. The result of the attack caused Will's points to decrease to 3800.

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you seeing this Josh has taken the lead it seems young William was wrong in underestimating his opponent." The announcer said in an excited and surprised tone."

"I'm not done yet Willy" Josh said laughing. "Next up I sacrifice your monarch to Summon the Legendary Fisherman II." Alex was nearly jumping for joy as Will's monster lowered itself onto the field with the field itself rippling like water, and out jumped out a killer whale that had a young adult male with wild bright red hair riding it and the man was carrying a Spear mounted onto a Crossbow. (Atk/Def:2200/1800).  
"Next I activate the field spell card UMI which gives all my water monster a 200-point bonus so now my Fisherman has 2400 points meanwhile my monarch only has 2200 however…." Josh held one of the cards he was holding but Will could not see it yet until he showed it. Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon (Atk/Def:2900/1300  
"What do you have there Fillion? You know you can only summon one monster a turn." Will started to laugh. "You must be kid- "

"I play my trap card Ultimate Offering!" Josh yelled as loud as he could as the card, he played during his first turn showed itself to the arena. Alex pumped his fists in the air as he watched the card reveal itself to the arena. 

"For every 500 points I give up I can summon one extra monster to the field and by playing from my hand Cost down I can summon this guy Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon!" The whirlpool exploded from Josh's side of the field and Alex's jaw dropped in excitement as what looked like the biggest Great White Shark leaped out of the whirlpool and onto the field. (Atk/Def:2900/1300) Josh now had only 4300 life points left

"Now Willy don't forget that with my field spell my monster gets and extra 200 points so now his attack is 3100. But since I have already attacked, I'll end my turn with a two facedowns." Josh was smiling.

"UNBELIVEABLE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN JOSH HAS MANAGED TO SUMMON TWO VERY POWERFUL CREATURES CAN WILL DANVERS SETTLE THE SCORE!" The announcer was yelling. The Camera turned to Will's side of the arena. Will was angry, his face was bright red, steam and fire almost came out of his ears.

"That's it, Josh your mine now prepare to burn!" Will almost screamed

"First, I play the spell card earthquake, so all your monsters are forced into defence mode. Second, I play Molten Destruction, now all my Fire monsters get a 500-point bonus. So, Bye-Bye to your kiddie pool." Soon the field changed, and it went from an ocean to the flood with an active volcano in the background.  
"Next up I summon Great Angus (Atk/Def:1800/600) in attack mode and since my volcano is out it's attack points are now 2300." Alex watched as a muscled-up warthog with a spiked club rose from to the field. (Atk/Def:2300/200) "Next time I summon Inferno by removing my firestorm monarch from the game in attack mode." A Ball of fire with evil looking face on it appeared. (Atk/Def:1600/1500) but since my field spell out its attack points is now (Atk/Def:2100/1100)  
"Burn those fishes to the bone Inferno attack his Shark, Great Angus attack his fisherman."  
BAM BOOM, both of Josh's monsters were gone in an instant."

"Just like that Everyone both of Josh's monsters are history now for those of you sitting at home who are new to the game yes Josh's monsters were destroyed but because they were in defence mode Josh's life points are safe." The announcer chimed in.

I'll place one more card facedown and that'll do for now" Will said.

"My draw," Josh replied. "First I play card of Sanctity now we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands, first I summon my mermaid knight in attack mode." An attractive mermaid wearing coral armor and carrying a sword came onto the field (Atk/Def:1500/800) 

"Next, I play the equip spell Aqua Jet, so my Knight gets 1000 extra attack points second I play my two facedown cards, monster reborn and call of the haunted to bring back my Sea Serpent and Legendary Fisherman, but only so I can sacrifice them to bring out, Spiral Serpent in attack mode. This may cost me another 500 life points but it's worth it to bring out this sucker" Josh was dripping with excitement The crowd watched in excitement as the two monsters turned into spheres of light that then merged together as a giant sky blue coloured monster appeared from the multi colored sphere (Atk/Def:2900/2900). "Mermaid Knight attack his Inferno with your sword."  
The creature charged as if it was swimming in the air. It sliced Will's Fireball no problem. The Camera looked at Will as his life points went down to 2700.  
"Now Spiral Serpent Attack his Great Angus no mercy" Josh had just called as his life points went down to 3800.

"IF YOU THINK I'M LETTING YOU ATTACK ME TWICE YOUR CRAZY reveal trap mirror force so not only am I safe from your attack it's redirected right back at you." Will said with loud obnoxious laugh.

"NO!" Josh screamed as both of his monsters were destroyed right in front of him.

"It's my turn Josh" Will said as he drew a card.  
"Your done now Josh, I play my own monster reborn, then I activate double spell so I'll discard block attack, and help myself to your premature burial sure my life points go to 3000 but it's affordable to bring back your sea serpent but only so I can sacrifice my three monsters… to bring out my ultimate monster, INFERNAL FLAME EMPORER!  
Alex's jaw dropped as, and epic torrent of flame rose from the dueling arena, and what stepped out was a monster that looked like a Sphinx made of pure flame (Atk/Def:2700/1600)  
"Don't forget my Volcano is still out so my Emperor's attack points go to 3400. But that is not all I PLAY MY FINAL SPELL CARD SALAMANDRA it gives my monster another 700 attack points. So now it is all the way at 4100. FINISH HIM OFF NOW!" Will yelled as his monster breathed a torrent of flame right at Josh which caused his life points to hit 0

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer shouted. "Please put your hands together for the first winner of the first Holographic duel! Give it up for William Danvers!" The crowd cheered as loud as they could, as Solomon gave a bow and Ryu shamefully walked away from the arena. "Stay tuned for more duels, and as of today, the new duel arcade, with many arenas, and will always be opened to duel, and, we have these Duel Disk sold at about $299.99 to fight on the outside of the arcade with your own holographic projectors. These Duel Disks can also be won in next month's Monster's Duel Tournament." 

Alex turned off the television. "Wow, that was pretty intense," he said to himself and then laid down on his bed. He stretched out to his full 5-foot 11 inches height and average body structure.

"Alex, would you come down to the dining room please?" shouted his mother's voice. Alex sighed, got out of his bed, and walked downstairs and into the dining room. He was surprised to see the room decorated with different colored streamers, balloons, and with a sighed that said Happy Birthday, and on the table, sat a few presents, cake, and plates and plastic ware.

"Happy 17th Birthday!" Chorused Alex's Mother, Uncle and Grandparents. His mother was about 5'6 with black hair and brown eyes, His Uncle had red hair with blue eyes, while his grandparents were average, old, and white.

"What's all this?" Alex asked everyone.

"What, did you already forget that it was your birthday today, kiddo?" his grandfather asked him with a smile. To tell the truth and distraction of the Monster's Duel he just saw, he did almost forget his birthday.

"No, of course not," Alex replied with a small smile, and then took a seat, where his uncle brought the lit candle and put it in front of his nephew.

"Here you go kiddo," his Uncle Joey said as he placed down the cake. "Make a wish!" Josh rolled his eyes and then blew out the lit candles while thinking, 'I wish I could become one of the best Duel Monsters player ever.'

"Alright," everyone said and took a seat except for Alex's mother who began to cut the cake and pass it around.

"So, what did you wish for, kiddo?" His grandfather William.

"Well, if he tells you, then it won't come true," Uncle Joey said as he stood up, grabbed a small box present and handed it to Alex. "Here, you might like this," he said to Alex.

Alex nodded and then looked at the present. It was a box that was about big enough to hold a 2 deck of playing cards. He opened the wrapping paper then opened the box to reveal about 10 packs of Duel Monsters playing cards. 'Is my dream coming true?' Alex thought to himself.

"I thought you might want to start that Duel Monsters since they made those Holographic Projectors and made it almost seem real," Uncle Joey told Alex.

Alex smiled. "Thanks Uncle Joey, I was thinking about it, actually," he said to his Uncle and sat down the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Packs. He opened his next presents to find new clothes, a new video game for his PS4, and some money that added up to 200 hundred bucks.

After a couple of hours of hanging out with the family, Alex gathered his presents and walked back up to his room while His Uncle and Grandparents left, and his mother and cleaned up a bit. Alex entered the room and set down his new things. He put away his game and his clothes, stuck his money in his wallet, and then walked over to the Dueling card packs that sat on his bed. He sat down on the floor and leaned against his bed grabbing his packs, put them all down and grabbed one of them. He hoped he would get some good cards, yet he did not know what a good card was, yet.

Alex opened his first pack and before he opened his deck, he opened one of the packs which had 9 cards. He looked up at the first two cards. The name was Silent Swordsman LV8, the second was Silent Magician LV4. The cards also told him that they were Light Attribute and Spellcaster monster, and that it was a levels 8 and 4. Alex stared down at the Silent Swordsmen and thought how cool they looked, but as he looked at them, he felt a very strange connection to the two cards. Nonetheless, Alex set the cards down and looked at the next which was and then Alex continued to look at the rest of his cards, not knowing which were good or which were bad. After examining his cards for an hour to two, Alex went to sleep thinking that he did need someone to help him learn the game of Yu-Gi-Oh's Duel Monsters and he might just know who to ask. With that last thought, Alex fell asleep.

The Next day, Alex dressed for school in a White Pink Floyd t-shirt and Blue Jeans with converse sneakers that were covered in different sharpie colors. He grabbed his one strap bag and his Dueling cards, and then left for his school. He arrived at school and before classes started, Alex walked around the school looking for the one who could help him learn all about Duel Monsters. He was looking for Josh Fillion. After seeing him fight in that duel yesterday, Alex knew he could get help from him. The bell rung telling Alex that it was time for class, so he abandoned his search to get to his first class, and for the whole day, he saw no sign of Josh.

'He must be sick,' Alex thought as he walked through the halls after the end of school. 'Why else wouldn't he have come to school.'

Alex exited the school only to be bumped into Will and a couple of his friends, making him half of his cards to the ground. "Watch it!" Will growled, but then noticed his cards on the ground, so did his muscular friends.

"Hey, looky here Will," said Will's big, fat dumb friend, Cam. "This kid's trying to be a Duelist." he said picking up a few of Alex's cards, including his Silent Magician LV8. "Look here, He's got a Silent Magician LV8 and LV4. Aren't those rare cards?"

"Hey! Those are mine!" Alex shouted trying to reach back for his cards, but Will's second bully, Chris, grabbed his arms.

"Watch it, buddy!" Chris growled, seizing Alex's arms tightly.

"Give me that card!" Will ordered his crony who nodded and handed him both Swordsmen. "Such powerful cards for such a little noob, don't you think?" Will asked Josh who glared back. "I think so, so why I don't hold onto them and keep them in my deck."

"No!" Alex argued, struggling against Ramos's tight grip. "You can't. I got those cards fair and square, from a booster pack, and you can't just take it away from me!"

"Just watch me," Will replied with an evil smile.

"Give him back the cards, Will!" said a voice from behind the group. The four heads turned to see a Senior student walking their way. He was 6'1, had brown eyes with short dark brown hair, fit, with apricot colored skin.

"Why should I, Adrian!" Will replied, turning to look at him.

"Because I said so!" Adrian replied, glaring towards Will who glared back. Josh looking at the two and feeling the tremendous anger coming from both.

"You don't have authority over me, Reyes!" Will growled. "I think I will just keep them for my own and it will help me win any duels I play."

"If you won't give them back, Will," Adrian started as he pulled something out from his back pocket which was a small box. "Then I will just have to duel you for them!" he finished revealing a deck that was in the small box. Alex's eyebrows rose in shock and worry. He did not want to lose his Silent Swordsmen. He already had gotten them and already felt connected to them.

"Alright, Adrian," Will said as he smiled widely. "What are your terms?"

"If I win, that kid gets his Silent Magicians back," Adrian answered.

"If you lose?" Will asked.

"If I lose," Adrian started. "Then you can keep the cards and take my rarest card, my Quintet Magician!" he finished showing Will his rarest card.

Will smiled widely and evilly. "Deal," he said, and the two duelists shook each other's hands. "You card is as good as mine!"

"We'll see about that," Adrian replied with a smirk.

"Meet us at the Dueling Arcade at Five!" Will said and then walked away with his cronies, but not before Chris threw down the rest of Alex's cards he had in his hand.  
Alex bent down to pick up his cards, then stood up to see Adrian walking away. Alex clenched his teeth and ran in front of Adrian and made him stop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Alex growled at the older teen. "You can't just go risking my cards like that!"

"Had to," Adrian replied. "There would have been no other way, and to get the things you want from Will, dueling for them is the way."

"So!" Alex replied, running both hands through his hair. "Can you even beat him? I saw Josh, who was the runner-up champion lose against him and he did it if it was simple. So, how can you beat him?"

"Because I'm the Champion of the same tournament Josh was in," Adrian answered. "And because I believe I can beat him, because I believe in my cards." Alex stood there dumbfounded at Adrian's words, not noticing that Adrian was leaving. He shook out of it and watched Adrian walking away and then knew that he meant his words, and that he had confidence like no other, and Josh thought he had a heart of a true duelist. He was dueling to get Alex's rare cards back. And just maybe that this guy could teach Alex how to play.

"Adrian! Hey, wait up!" Alex shouted as he ran after him. Adrian turned back with an amused look on his face, and then looked at him expectantly. Josh slowed down next to him and the two began walking together. "Wondering if you could help me?"

"How so?" Adrian asked, not looking at Alex.

"Well, um, these cards here," Alex said pulling out his Dueling cards and showed them to Adrian who looked at them with interest. "These are my first dueling cards I've ever owned, and I know very little about dueling and I would love to learn, if...if you're willing to teach me first?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know," Adrian answered, making Alex's eyes drop. "It all depends. If you are confident and if you are heart is in it. Is it?"

"It is," Alex answered with a determined nod.

"If it truly is," Adrian said, turning to look at Alex. "Then I will teach you everything I know about Duel Monsters. Let me see those cards?" He nodded and handed Adrian his cards who began to look at them. "Wow, some of these are actually pretty good, but these others aren't so great. Where'd you get these?"

"My Uncle got them for my birthday," Alex answered, watching Adrian split the cards into two decks, on smaller than the other. He first handed him the first deck with was the bigger one.

"Keep these cards," Adrian told Alex who nodded and grabbed the small. Adrian then handed him the smaller deck. "And throw these away," he added. "They're not that great so you won't be needing them."

"But don't I need more cards to have a real dueling deck?" Alex asked examining his first starter deck.

"Yeah, but don't worry about that right now," Adrian replied nonchalantly, waving his hand. "Anyways, I have to go see a friend, would you like to join me?" he asked Alex.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said and followed Adrian to his car, which was a black 2003 Subaru WRX STI right hand drive and within minutes, the two arrived at a two-story house, walked up to the door and knocked. A middle-aged woman answered the door looking relieved when she saw Adrian and Alex.

"Oh, Adrian, thank goodness you're here," the woman said in relief.

"How's he doing?" Adrian asked the older woman. Alex looking at the two with a puzzled look.

"Not so good, he still beating himself up about losing," the woman replied. "He hasn't been this bad since he lost his first battle. He wasn't even this bad when you beat him last year."

"Do you mind if we go up and try to talk to him?" Adrian asked.

"Please," the woman said, letting Adrian and Alex into the house. Josh then followed Adrian up the stairs of the house and towards a room where they stopped. Adrian then knocked on the door.

"Josh, it's Adrian! Can I come in?" Adrian called. Alex's eyebrows rose in surprise when he heard Josh's name, and then put it all together. Josh was not sick; he was just really bummed out for losing against Will yesterday in the first Holographic Duel.

"Go away," answered a muffled voice.

"Come on, man," Adrian said. "It wasn't that bad, besides, I bet no one was watching tv that day anyways to not everyone saw it, right?" he said looking at Alex.

"I saw it, and it was pretty brutal," He replied.

"I heard that!" Josh shouted as Adrian rolled his eyes at Josh who shrugged. "Who is that with you anyways?"

"It's...uh..." Adrian began but stopped, then looked at Alex. "Uh, what's your name again?"

"Alex Drake," Josh answered.

"Alex Drake?" came Alex's muffled voice. "From school? What's he doing here?"

"I tell you about it later, but right now, we need to talk!" Adrian shouted and banged on the door a couple times. "Come on, open up!"

"No!" Josh shouted. "Nothing you say or do will get me to open this door!"

"I'm going to duel Will at 5 today," Adrian shouted, and seconds later, the door opened to reveal a disheveled Josh glaring down at Adrian.

"Why?" Josh asked. "Are you trying to avenge me or something? Cause if you are, do not. I'm going to avenge myself!"

"That's not why I'm going to Duel him," Adrian replied. "I'm only dueling him because he stole the two rarest cards Alex owns Silent Swordsman LV8 and LV4 and I'm trying to get it back for him."

Josh raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex. "What's the matter, Alex? Can't fight your own battles?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," Alex answered with a straight face to show that Josh's comments did not affect him. Josh raised an eyebrow again and looked at Adrian who nodded.

"Plus, I always wanted to duel Will and now I can, and it will be even more cool with the holographic projectors," Adrian said and then put a hand on his shoulder. "And another thing is that I need you there at my side to cheer me on. Plus I wanted you to be there when I be the first to take Will down."

"Okay," Josh said with a smile. "Come on in, guys. Alex, nice to meet you." And the two shook hands and then entered his room. "So, you're a beginner huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah," he said and took a seat on a chair that was in the room, Adrian sitting in another chair, and Josh walked over to sit on his bed.

"Cool, can I see your deck?" Josh asked. Josh nodded and handed Joshes small deck. Josh took it with a raised eyebrow. "It's a little too small, don't you think?"

"That's where you come in," Adrian spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Josh and Alex spoke at the same time, surprising themselves.

"Well, Josh," Adrian began. "You do have a very large collection of Dueling Cards, common and rare, and maybe you could help him and give him some cards."

"Um, sure, I could do that," Josh said, and then handed Alex's deck back to him. "But it won't be for free." he said with a smile.

"Well," Alex said, puling out his wallet and then pulled out his money. "I do have about 200 bucks, what will that get me?"

"You have come to the right place," Josh said eyeing the money and then stood up to bring out a suitcase and opened it up to reveal a lot of very good cards.

"Well, Alex," Adrian said, gaining the novice's attention. "While Josh picks out some cards, let's get to explaining some of these new rules for Dueling Monsters." And over the next hour, Adrian, with the help of Josh told them the rules and taught him to duel a bit and at the end of the duel, the three guys were heading to the Dueling Arcade.

The three were across the street from the Dueling Arcade when they saw Will and his friends. "Alright, Adrian," Josh said. "Let's take this sucker down!"

But something very happened, and it happened all so quick. When the light changed, Adrian had to tie his shoe while Josh and Alex began crossing the street. The two were talking animatedly and did not turn to see Adrian until they heard tires screeching and a car hit something.


End file.
